Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 7 & 2 \\ 0 & 9 & 3 \\ 1 & 1 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 0 & 1 \\ 7 & 9 & 1 \\ 2 & 3 & 2\end{array}\right]$